User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi Guess who =P - Mystery person =P You haven't created a world for Kuzko? I can help Still mystery person ::LOL! I knew it was you! I have a world, I just can't think of a name. - EternalNothingnessXIII 13:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hellooooooooo! I see you made a canon-fanon wiki. I was being nosy and found it ^_^. This is "she who can't login because her computer decided to be a jerk!!!}} ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Hm Thanks :D Like I said, Dawn is a real challenge, just like Aqua was for Nomura. I have this awesome cover design for the game, in which she's a blonde Aqua, but I don't want to make too many new character corrections... This may be what she looks like, and once I confirm her appearance, I'll be able to get to work on her role. We all ready know her fate :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well then, is there any templates you need help with or need created? Same for the welcome/warning templates, just give me an image and I'll get right on it.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! With questions! Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. I'm here. I just have a question about Olympus Coliseum. How would Herc, Meg, and Peg be alive if this twenty years before BBS? Hercules isn't twenty and Megara wouldn't be either. And Pegasus was made when Hercules was born. This is a bit of a plot hole here.--''Random!to a point!'' 21:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. That's why I plan to fix this time gap to five years. I'm not sure, but I may edit some characters out. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'm willing. What should I do exactly?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. Why not get yourself acquainted with what I have written so far? If you come on the IRC, we can discuss it. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I assume you mean the IRC over at KHwiki?--''Random!to a point!'' 21:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC)